Get on with it
by WhickToWeiss
Summary: A new danger is coming to Yugi and Atemu needs to find a way to go back to him. But what if he has to join forces with two former enemy's and their companion to save everyone? my first story so not perfect TYVM. rated for swearing. DROPPED


This is my first story, so please forgive me if it isn't the best kay?

I haven't seen all episodes so there are things I don't know.

If you feel the need to help me or correct me, do so, all help is welcome.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh but I do own the OC Ido Gishi

Murasaki kou-san

(sets after Atemu leaves)

(Atemu's POV)

"Pharaoh?" a female voice asked softly.

"Isis, what is wrong?" Atemu asked, seeing the worried face of the woman who had asked for him.

"My pharaoh, I had a vision last night." she spoke softly, eyes towards the ground.

That surprised Atemu, who was sitting in a couch in the egytian palace in the afterlife. "My priest, yuo can not see in the future without the millenium necklace, am I correct?"

Isis finally looked up. Her eyes looking into the young pharao's crimson orbs

"In my dream I saw the millenium items again. After that I saw two other millenium Items who seemed to be connected to each other. They looked older. I couldn't really place them." Atemu listened, confused about what he heard.

"Pharaoh I think the Milennium items have returned, and there is a new enemy coming to the living world, I saw more in my vision, should I tell you?" Isis continued. Atemu didn't think that over. "please continue my priest" he spoke with a slight trembling voice. Isis blinked, he took she was surprised by the tremble in his voice.

"I will continue then my pharaoh, I think I had the vision becouse I carried the Millenium necklace with me for such a long time. I saw a picture, you where on it my Pharaoh, together with wat seemed to be the tomb robber from ancient egypt and two people I do not remember seeing before, a teenager with spiked up, blode hairs but an egyptian, looking to his skin." That had to be Marik, Atemu realised. "And another teen, a girl with white hair and black stripes in it. That is about what I remember my pharaoh" Isis finished.

What she just had told Atemu worried him. It could mean Yugi would be in danger again. "Isis, what do you suggest we do?" he asked his priestess.

"I think you need to go back my pharaoh" was her advice.

Atemu had expected that answer, but the problem was, how would he be able to go back?

(Marik's POV)

He awoke. He always fell asleep, then woke up and then he would be tortued, and He'd fall asleep again. He was in an endless room where little lights seemed to dance in the air, like fireflies. Real depressing fireflies. The lights seemed to suck out all happyness, far as it was there and hope out of his soul. "Fuck you" he said to a passing light, not that it would help, but lately he felt more sane, and with that more bored, annoyed, and lonely. Those where pretty much things at the same time for someone who was created with hatred solely. But all those foreign emotions had to been spoken out. And since all of the people who where in this room as well were either insane or so morphed that you got sick just looking at them, he had to keep it to spitting foul language to flying lights. He seriously needed a life. "You do realise they won't react rigt?" a soft voice behind him asked. He turned around quickly to see a girl from around 17 standing there. She had white hair with black stripes in it and wore a simple dress wich was ripped severely and her arms were bare so you could see how pale she was, and the scars all over them. She had unusually gold like eyes. She could actually be called pretty but in the state she was in now, you had to search really hard before you would figure that out. She was pale and had her hair look like she hadn't combed it in ages, wich probably she hadn't. He gestured she'd sit down next to him and she did. "Most people go mental before you can even talk to them, those fucktards" Marik said. "I know, I've been here for a while now." she replied, she looked tired. "you have?" he asked, he had never seen her before. She looked to the invisible ceiling now. Then she spoke again, "Do you think there is a way out?". That sentence confused him. He had tried to get out of the shadow realm before, but he hadn't managed to do so. He looked at her with more interest this time. She seemed serious, and determined as well. "I think there is a way out of here"an icy voce behind them sneered. "Tomb robber" Marik said as he recognized Bakura's voice. "tomb keeper" said person replied. Whitout anyone telling him to he sat dow so they sat in a triangle formation. Marik saw Bakura looking at the girl and saw that she was staring back at Bakura. The mood between those two seemed dark, like they where plying a game of domination of some sort. Whitout looking away from the girl, Bakura said to Marik "You seem more sane than the last time we met, the shadow realm seems to hav a reversed effect on you". Marik decided to ignore this comment and asked "What are you two doing?". On this the girl replied "We are holding a staring contest"then she decided she wanted to add something. "Since we are all so polite here, My name is Ido Gishi" Marik looked at Bakura who didn't seem like he would answer that unasked question, so he just answered "Marik" and the tomb robber who didn't want to stay behind muttered a soft "Bakura". Ido broke the staring contest and looked at the gound now. "Wil you two help me find a way out of this place?" she said then, her eyes with a determined look in them.

Murasaki Kou-san:

As I said my first story, review, and I'll continue. And I dont like stopping things in the middle but if no one revieuws, I won't continue.

Ido: Hey, why am i always he freak in anything you write?

MK: Ido, get it trough your skull, you ARE a freak

Ido: geez thank you. Well to all readers, R&R please, flames er wlcom, it's damn cold in here.


End file.
